1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for controlling electrical switchgear. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and device for controlling a switchgear utilizing a voice coil actuator to rapidly and positively open and close a current interrupter.
2. Description of Related Art
In a power distribution system, switchgear may be incorporated into the system for a number of reasons, such as to provide automatic protection in response to abnormal load conditions or to permit opening and closing of sections of the system. Various types of switchgear include a switch for deliberately opening and closing a power transmission line, such as a line to a capacitor bank; a fault interrupter for automatically opening a line upon the detection of a fault; and a recloser which, upon the detection of a fault, opens and closes rapidly a predetermined number of times until either the fault clears or the recloser locks in an open position.
Vacuum interrupters have been widely employed in the art because they provide fast, low energy arc interruption with long contact life, low mechanical stress and a high degree of operating safety. In a vacuum interrupter the contacts are sealed in a vacuum enclosure. One of the contacts is a moveable contact having an operating member extending through a vacuum seal in the enclosure.